


A Look at My Fiancée

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Gwen, Background Arthur/Merlin - Freeform, Background Percival/Gwaine, CEO Morgana, Engaged Morgwen, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm using Smith in reference to Mickey Smith from Doctor Who, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Since Gwen doesn't have a last name, but no one else really speaks, cursing, which is why they weren't tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: A look through the engagement between Morgana Pendragon and Gwen Smith.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	A Look at My Fiancée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> Your last of your three gifts! I hope you enjoy this, and the others!

* * *

“And how’s my lovely, beautiful, delightful fiancée doing this glorious morning?” Gwen chipers as soon as she sees Morgana shuffling sleepily into their kitchen. 

“She going to murder you, _if_ you don’t move that booty out of my way, Gwen, I want my coffee,” Morgana grumbles, voice still raspy from sleep. She stumbles her way around the other before pawing at the machine, whining pitifully about needing her coffee.

Chuckling softly, Gwen moves to wrap her left arm around Morgana’s waist, while carefully moving her right hand, that was holding a full cup of already slightly cooled coffee in it, until it was just under Morgana’s nose. “Why don’t you drink this, and then we can work on our good mornings again?”

Grumbling inaudible, Morgana hands shoot up, carefully wrapping around the warmed cup to bring into closer to her mouth, before gulping down nearly have of the large cup. “I’m going to murder whoever made you so chipper in the mornings, darling, I swear to God I will.”

Letting out a loud, guaffing laughter, Gwen presses her face into Morgana’s shoulder and moves to wrap her right arm around her waist. “I love you.”

"I’m going to blow up the sun," is the grumbled, dark reply before Morgana moves to chug the rest of her coffee down before whining loudly, "My coffee's gone. _Gwen_ , my love, fix it."

Rolling her eyes fondly, Gwen moves to take the empty cup and set about fixing her another coffee. It was a good thing Gwen loved her fiancée, otherwise she'd put salt in her coffee with how she acted before getting her caffine fix in the mornings.

* * *

“What are you doing over there?”

Jumping, Gwen turns to smile brightly up at her fiancée, “Hey,” she murmurs, tilting her head back so Morgana can bend over to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

“Arthur and Uther got into another row,” Morgana explains as she moves around the couch before carefully climbing onto after kicking her heels off, and moving to snuggle up next to Gwen and sagging into her partner’s side fully. “Something that started about how the company was doing well, then devolved into Arthur deciding _not_ to follow Uther’s footsteps and take over Pendragon Industries, and him becoming running his tattoo parlor.” 

Reaching over to curl her hand around Morgana’s, Gwen gave it a firm squeeze. “I’m sorry, darling.”

Moving her free hand, she waved off Gwen’s apology. “It’s fine. At least it wasn’t Uther and I arguing this time,” she added with a shrug. Bringing their joined hands up, she presses gentle kisses to Gwen’s knuckles. “But really, what are you doing?”

Smiling, she turned back to the sketch book opened on her lap, “Thought I’d get a jump start on some of my commissioned work, since I was expecting you to be across London for a few more hours, so that when you _did_ get home, we could finish up the guest list and then style of the invitations.”

Humming as she nods, “Well, why don’t I let you finish your work, and I’ll start in on my half of the list. Lord knows I’m bound to be far more picky about who we invite to our day than you will, darling.”

Laughing, Gwen grins as she releases her fiancée’s hand — and Gods above, did she _love_ calling Morgana that — picks up her pencil to get back to sketching. “I shouldn’t need more than a few hours. I’m not starting on the actual pieces for a few more days at least.”

“Want to plan them out first?” Morgana asks as she shoves herself up and off the couch with a faint put-upon sigh as soon as she's standing up again. 

“Just the bigger two pieces. Since they must be done first, so I’ll hit the deadlines for them,” Gwen answers before humming softly as she got back to work.

* * *

“You know,” Gwen starts as she looks around the ballroom, eyes wide and bewildered. 

“This is shit,” Morgana cuts in, lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes hard and narrowed as she looks between their wedding planner and the giant room. “And completely not what _we_ asked for.”

“Darling.” Gwen cuts in smoothly, sending the wedding planner a small, strained smile as she slips her hand into Morgana’s and gives it a squeeze. “Let’s not be rude, okay?”

"I’m not being rude," Morgana replies, turning to look at Gwen, her face softening. "I’m being honest. We asked for outdoor spaces for the reception, because that’s what you want. This is is not outdoors, _and_ it’s completely out of our budget range."

“Yes,” the wedding planner, Allison, cuts in, with a nervous smile, “But a Mister Uther Pendragon emailed me yesterday, with a new budget and a different list of venues to show you.”

Biting back a snarl, Morgana clenches her teeth together, jaw grinding together, as Gwen moves her free hand up to cup Morgana’s cheek.

“Breathe, darling.” Gwen murmurs softly, face pinched with irritation and worry.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana squeezes Gwen’s hand once, then again before turning her head towards Allison. “Forget the budget and the list from Uther. Stick to what we talked about,” she bites out before pulling back from Gwen’s embrace and stalking away, pulling her mobile out as she goes.

Sighing softly, Gwen moves her hands up to rub at her face before turning to give Allison another strained smile. 

“I’m so sorry,” Allison rushes to apologize, “I honestly thought this was some sort of gift for the two of you, that’s what the email inferred from Mr. Pendragon.” 

“It’s, it’s fine,” Gwen says after a long moment. “But for the future, please run any and all things like this by us before changing what _we_ asked for.” Glancing back to her fiancée for a long moment before turning back to catch Allison’s eye. “Morgana and I have a dream of what we want our wedding to be, that's all.”

* * *

“So what was so important for Arthur to invite you over to his flat the other night?” Morgana asks as she pulls on the jumper she’d nicked from her older brother her last year of Uni. For as ugly as it was, that thing was one of the most comfortable things she owned. 

“Oh, right, I'd forgotten to tell you.” Gwen starts, face lighting up as she turns to grin over at her fiancée. “He wanted to get mine and Leon’s opinion on asking out Merlin.”

“Finally!” Morgana cheers, even going so far as to clap in excitement.

Shaking her head fondly, Gwen went back to pinning up her curls before handing her headscarf over to Morgana, who’d shuffled over to help her with her evening routine. “That’s about what our reaction was, too. Hopefully, by this time next week, their sexual tension will be dealt with, and nights down at the pub won’t be as suffocating as they were.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Morgana says as she carefully pins the scarf into place. “Lord knows I don’t think the boys could have taken much more of their fuck me slash heart eyes nonsense.”

“Leon, Elyan and Gwaine were threatening to pull a fanfiction trope and lock them in a closet if nothing was resolved before the month was out,” Gwen shares with a roll of her eyes, though it was clearly filled with fondness.

“I’m going to kill Mordred for introducing Gwaine to that,” Morgana half mutters, half threatens. It wouldn’t have been a problem really, expect Gwaine had taken to trying out different tropes on their group of friends. His latest stunt had been canceling hotel rooms and forcing Leon and Elyan to share last month when they'd had to go to France for a conference. 

* * *

“You'll never believe what Percy’s gone and done it now, love.”

Blinking, Morgana lifts her head up to stare at Gwen questioningly as she watches her pull of her scarf and jacket before tossing them over the back of the couch where Morgana’s spread out doing some last-minute work. “What’s Percival gone and done? And are we talking about the same Percival here, I mean, he’s not exactly known for doing wild and crazy things, Gwen.”

“He’s asked out Gwaine. In front of _all_ the lads. And the entire pub.”

Blinking again as she furrows her brow, Morgana stares for a long moment. “Do we need to console him with alcohol and ice cream or threaten Gwaine so he treats Perce right?”

“Well,” Gwen starts as she sits on the edge of the seat to unzip and pull off her boots. “It’s more like we need to wait and find out Gwaine’s answer, because he refused to give it, because about ten seconds after Percy yelled-asked him out, he passed out, taking Leon and Elyan down with him.”

Snorting, Morgana found herself tossing her head back and letting out a full belly laugh as the mental picture appeared in her mind. “Tell me _someone_ got pictures or video of _that_ happening.”

“Merlin’s sending everyone it,” Gwen assures. “But only after the Percy slash Gwaine situation is cleared up first.”

“God, why do they all wait and do things like this when I can’t come out and witness them firsthand?” Morgana chides, still giggling softly.

“Because they know how _badly_ you’d take the mickey out of them.”

* * *

“You know,” Gwen starts as she watches Morgana stride into their bedroom, black evening gown hugging her curves spectacularly. “I think I might be coming down with something.” She brings her hand up to fake cough into it. “See? I am, guess that means you’ll have to call Uther and cancel.” She grins impishly up at her partner. 

Tossing her head back, Morgana let out a low, throaty chuckle. “Darling,” she chides softly after a moment, shaking her head, even as her lips curve into a knowing smile. “If this wasn’t a benefit for the Children’s Hospital, I’d love nothing more than to actually cancel and stay with you, here in our bed.”

“And let me peel you out of that gown?”

“And let you peel me out of this gown,” Morgana agrees as she moves to sit in front of her vanity. Tilting her head to the side, she works in the earring for her right ear first before tilting her head and putting on the left. “Unfortunately though, I can’t cancel and I, in fact, _have_ to go to the charity dinner.”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, worthy of an actress, Gwen slide down so she was laying across the pillows, “I guess, if I must let you out, then I shall.” Tossing her arm across her face, “If only for the children.”

Rolling her eyes, Morgana smiled fondly at her through the mirror before moving to add her ruby pendant — the one Gwen had bought her for their three-month anniversary years ago — and adjusted it so it rested flat against her breastbone. “If nothing else, for the children,” she agreed, voice heavy with sarcasm. “And what will you be doing with your free evening, my love?”

“Surprisingly, your brother’s asked me to come around to his flat for dinner.”

“Arthur? Blond hair, giant prat, that Arthur?”

Snickering, Gwen nodded as she moved to pull her arm off her face. “That one.”

“Not to sound rude about this Gwen, but why the hell is Arthur asking you to come around his flat?” She asks as she turns in her seat to fully face her fiancée. “And again, I don’t mean to sound like a bitch.”

“Darling, you can’t help but sound like that,” Gwen grins. “And honestly, I have no idea what he wants or why he asked. But, since you’ll be out till the wee hours of the morning, I figured it has been a while since I hung out with him and Leon, who’ll be joining us, so why not see what they want? Plus, it means I'll get a few free pints since we'll most likely end up at the pub.”

“Be sure to text me and send me photos once they get far enough into their beers.”

“Please, darling, I’ll be taking video and posting it to my Instagram.” Gwen says, her lips spreading into a wicked-looking smirk before both women break out into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
